


fire

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Spanking, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mila successfully unlocks Sara's dominant side, and it's as kinky as she expected.





	

> Whenever Sara was angry, Mila could tell. It wasn't her facial expression, or the way she acted. Most people were like this - you could tell they were angry by the discontented look on their faces. Or if it were actions, you could tell by the words they spoke spitefully, or the way some people punched walls. No, it was nothing like that. It was the look beneath her eyes, something she attempted to hide every time by darting them away. The look was filled with fire, angry and startling flames engulfing nearly the whole pupil. Mila saw, but did not comment or press the matter. 
> 
> Until now, that is. 
> 
> She was a very curious woman, and usually got what answers she wanted when she demanded them. However, this was not something that could be demanded - rather, this was something that could only be coaxed. 
> 
> It was like lighting a fire, gently. Igniting the flames with small sparks until finally, finally, reaching the point the flames engulf the wood. Mila knew, this was not something to be demanded. Starting a fire is never demanding; it is gentle, subtle. 
> 
> She tried, really, to be subtle. 
> 
> The ensemble complimented her figure perfectly. The white bra, tightly clinging to her breasts, she was afraid might burst off. The panties covered the front, but, her plump ass was revealed in the back, a pink bow on the end of the string. Mila knew - this wasn't anywhere near gentle, nor subtle. 
> 
> She covered the items with a sheer pink coat, in which that she hoped would increase the gentleness. 
> 
> Sara had texted her that she would arrive in no more than five minutes. She inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm herself. Closing her eyes, she laid back in the white sheets and snuggled her face into the pillow. It smelled of Sara, the girl whom she loved and would, she hoped, continue to love for the rest of her life. The smell was arousing, lovely, and made her heart thump a bit faster at the intensity of the smell. She knew she was laying on Sara's side of the bed, as well, when she opened her eyes to a few long, black hairs on the pillow. 
> 
> Silence filled the next few minutes, until there was a thud outside the bedroom door. It was the thud of the door closing - then followed the sound of Sara throwing her bags down as well as removing her shoes. 
> 
> She did not hear Sara say anything, and it did not matter as the woman knocked on the bedroom door before entering. She smiled softly before meeting Mila's eyes, then she began to frown. Her eyebrows knit together when her eyes trailed down the woman's body, all the way from her collar bones to the tips of her toes. 
> 
> The pale woman smiled shyly, a raw attempt to hide her fear of rejection. Swallowing, she looked down at the sheets, then back to Sara. 
> 
> Her eyes, once brightened by her smiled, were filled with something different. Fire. 
> 
> Inhibitions were discarded as Sara sauntered out of the door, leaving it open just a tad. Mila looked down in confusion at the sheets, and then crumpled them with her fingers. What had she done wrong? Neither had exchanged words, only looks. She wasn't good at reading emotions, so she thought she'd fucked it up then and there.
> 
> Except, she hadn't.
> 
> She knew this when she raised her head at the sound of the door creaking softly from entry. Sara was in the door, a box in her hand. Mila's eyes widened as she looked at the woman who said nothing, only climbed on the bed beside Mila before straddling the younger woman's hips. She sat the box beside the two of them, before wrapping her tanned arms around Mila's waist. She scratched the skin there gently, as not to harm but to caress. 
> 
> Mila sighed at the actions, pleased by the woman's usual behavior. Sara was always about affection and petting; Mila wasn't complaining, but she was a bit sad that she hadn't successfully sparked the fire. 
> 
> "Mila," she was surprised to hear her name fall from Sara's lips. Neither had spoken the entire time. Women tend to speak with looks, rather than their voices. However, Mila loved Sara's voice. It was beautiful, airy, light - yet also held a faint air of dominance and power. 
> 
> She looked up from the woman's intrusions on her stomach immediately, and met her eyes. She raised an eyebrow, a silent 'what?' 
> 
> "Might I - try something new?" Sara paused to fondle the box beside her, seemingly looking for a specific item. She stared down at Mila again as she pulled the item out to reveal handcuffs, as well as a blindfold. She twirled the handcuffs around while she stared her down. 
> 
> "That - that's fine. If I need you to stop, I'll just say the word," Mila replied. She blushed faintly at the look in the woman's eyes. Before her, she realized now - she'd successfully ignited the fire. 
> 
> _She'd done it._
> 
> She felt giddy as Sara began to tie her hands to headboard. Sara gave her one last questioning look before placing the blindfold over her eyes. Mila only nodded in consent. She bit her lip as one of her senses were taken from her, others becoming nearly instantly more sensitive. 
> 
> Sara had yet to pull of the woman's lap. She placed her hands back on Mila's stomach before trailing her fingertips down gently, trailing further and further before her nails met the flesh of Mila's ass. She grabbed a harsher than Mila expected and the woman jerked her hips forward at the sensations. Sara groped her ass a bit more before the weight of the woman's legs was gone. Sounds filled Mila's ears, mostly shuffling. 
> 
> She frowned a bit when she realized she hadn't got to see Sara undress. She heard clothing hit the floor, and other shuffling noises, but Sara made no further comment as to what her intentions were. Mila knew that if it were too extreme, she would just say the safeword and it would end. 
> 
> A hand suddenly touched the bare flesh of her thigh, and she jumped in surprise. The fingers tugged gently on the material of her panties. They were pulled down, all the way to her knees, before she felt the other hand of the older woman on her there. 
> 
> Sensitive, Mila bit her lip to hide a moan that begged to escape. Instant sensation always bothered her. Sara always wanted to hurry up and get to the good part, but Mila found herself always wanting to be enticed and teased into it. Sara did not like this at all, but there were rare moments where she decided she would do so if it pleased her girlfriend. 
> 
> Sara's fingers were still rubbing her clit with one hand, and the other seemed to be searching for yet another item in the box. (Mila had been once tempted to rummage through the damned thing - however, she'd yielded to temptation when Sara had lightly asked her not to).
> 
> She seemed to find what she wanted, because her hand trailed down to pull the panties off the rest of the way and the rummaging noises halted. A hand yet again trailed to the flesh of her now completely exposed ass before both her legs were lifted into the air. She was confused, yet instinctively pointed her toes. 
> 
> "Tell me if this is too much, baby," Sara said smoothly. "But do you know what you did wrong today?" 
> 
> Mila cocked her head to the side, but could not see the woman to know what face she was making - she couldn't see the fire in her eyes. Or rather, she couldn't see anything at all. She didn't know what kind of face her girlfriend was making, but she did know that she sounded so fucking sexy. 
> 
> "I... didn't do anything wrong," Mila breathed.
> 
> Sara hummed, and one of her hands trailed down from holding up the woman's legs back down to her ass. She pulled it back, before suddenly smacking against the flesh harshly. Mila instantly jerked at the sensation, overwhelmed - but not before Sara did it again, and again, with her bare hand. 
> 
> "What was that?" Sara asked. "You did _nothing wrong_?" 
> 
> Mila's breath came out in pants as she squeaked out, "No! Nothing."
> 
> Sara tsked and slapped the woman beneath her harder. By now, the pale, plump skin was reddened from the repeated action. Also forming there was a delicate hand print. Sara stared down at it in wonder, then traced over it gently with her finger. Mila shook because of this, and she pulled back. 
> 
> "I have one more thing. Can you handle it?"
> 
> "Y-yeah," Mila stuttered out instantly. 
> 
> Sara massaged the girl's legs so that they wouldn't cramp. She pulled back before trailing the whip across the woman's revealed backside. Mila's breath came out harsher before the woman was pulling back, threatening to strike. She licked her lips before bringing it down. It made a crackling noise when it met the woman's pale skin. 
> 
> Clearing her throat, Sara commanded, "Count."
> 
> "One."
> 
> Sara admired the view before pulling back and delivering another hit. The whip made an angry red line on the woman's bare pale thighs. "T-two.."
> 
> It was only ten hits in and Mila had began to cry, fresh tears coating the inside of her blindfold, as well as her cheeks. She gripped the handcuffs tightly as more hits were delivered. She was now barely able to count them, or was it that she'd lost count? She did not know, but the last number she'd said was -
> 
> "Ah, s-seventeen... Sara... please."
> 
> Sara finally looked up from delivering hits and back to her girlfriend's blinded face. She saw tears on her cheeks and immediately paled, throwing down the whip on the floor with a thud before hopping on the bed to untie the woman and remove her blindfold. She gripped the woman's head in her arms and stroked it. 
> 
> "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went that far."
> 
> Mila, confused, looked up at the woman and cried out as she had sat back on her thighs, right on the area in which she'd received the hits. 
> 
> "You didn't go too far. If you went too far, I would've used the safe word," Mila commented offhandedly. "Why did you stop?"
> 
> Sara paused before climbing out of bed again. She went to grab the whip and then sat back on the edge of the bed opposite to where Mila's form lay. She then motioned for the girl to get off the bed and stand in front of her. Mila followed the orders with slight hesitation. The backs of her thighs ached, but it did feel good. 
> 
> Once she was before Sara, she looked questioningly at the woman. Sara smiled and said, "Lay over my lap, here."
> 
> Mila did not question this order, but was slightly flustered at the new position as she climbed into the woman's lap. She felt very small there, with the woman's large thighs beneath her. She ran her fingers over them, as they were exposed and open for touching. She had yet the time to admire the woman - she wasn't really given the chance - but damn the thighs were beautiful. 
> 
> "Three more, and then I'll be satisfied," Sara said before delivering another hit. Mila's back arched nearly instantly, the pain unexpected so soon. Her body had already began to heal itself, and it was confused as to why more injuries were beginning to happen. 
> 
> "Do I need to - ah!"
> 
> "No." 
> 
> The last blow was delivered with such intensity, such explicitly expressed dominance, that Mila's entire body shook. Perhaps it was the position, or how long they'd been doing this, or from Sara's voice, but Mila let out a long moan when she felt Sara's fingers on the welts that were forming on the backs of her thighs. 
> 
> The fingers did not, however, stay there long. 
> 
> Instead, they trailed down to the front of Sara's body, to where her thighs met. She rubbed gently before entering a finger inside, and curling it. Mila huffed, cursing, before digging her fingers into the woman's large thighs. 
> 
> She closed her eyes tightly and moaned against the thigh she held onto as the fingers spread wider and deeper, before arching her back and releasing. 
> 
> Her orgasm lasted for about a minute or so - and Sara's fingers remained inside her for as long as that. She bit her lip and refrained from pulling away from such intense over-stimulation. In the aftermath of her orgasm, her eyes began to widen. Had she came from such a simple intrusion? Blushing fiercely, she climbed up from her position and looked down at Sara. 
> 
> Stuttering, she said, "S-sorry. I didn't mean to come that fast."
> 
> Sara shook her head and grinned. "It's a compliment, not an insult, Mila."
> 
> Mila's face turned redder than before, and her fingers traced nervously on Sara's knee. However, she licked her lips as her eyes began to trail up and down the woman's body that sat before her. "Shall I return the favor, beautiful?" 

**Author's Note:**

> i edited about 5% of this, so if i messed up anywhere let me know


End file.
